Ignorance is Bliss
by devsHaruhi-x
Summary: Germany knew his ex-boss was insane, but just how crazy had the dictator been? Rated for Holocaust references, strong language, slight OOC-ness, and bad writing. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ONLY TO SAY IT WAS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER READ. I want to improve!


**Author's notes: **Hey there! I wanted to give you all something to let you know that: 1. I figured out that posting stories on devArt and posting them here follow different processes, and 2. Stories like the two I posted before aren't the only things I right. XD

I will be posting more fics on this account while still updating my devArt (Haruhi-x, for anyone who couldn't guess. lol). However, it is very likely that you will no longer see more Naruto fics from me.

Now without further ado, what you all came to read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Germany did not know what to expect when he was taken from his home one morning by the Allies. Was it not bad enough that they took Italy from him and defeated him in the war? Was it not bad enough that he no longer had a single friend by his side? Apparently, the answer was no, it wasn't yet bad enough.

At least the end of the war meant one thing he wanted: the change of government he had wished for so frequently.

He and his people were led in a single-file line through the streets of Germany, not knowing where they were headed. After they were marching for what felt like hours, Ludwig realized that they were heading in a direction his ex-boss had not let him go for over a decade.

He also noticed that his people seemed to be less confused as to their destination than he was. As they approached a large plot of land surrounded be fence and barbed wire, some were quaking in fear, some refused to walk and consequently were nudged in the back with the butt of a gun, while others were trying so desperately to get away that they literally had to be dragged forward by the Allied troops.

One woman in front of the blonde nation in line had plugged her ears, shut her eyes, and started muttering, "We're not going there. It's not real; it doesn't exist. This is all just a bad dream. It's not real." A soldier stepped forward to rip her fingers from her ears and force her eyes open.

Ludwig took a good look around the camp as he entered. What he observed bewildered him. The air smelled—no, _tasted_—of smoke, death, and despair. Flimsy shacks were in evenly spaced groups around the land. There was a deep pit with what looked like charred human remains and other things that were completely unidentifiable.

"Look at what you've done!" America's voice boomed out over the crowd. "Germans, during this war, you turned a blind eye as people far and wide came to this camps, where they were given rations that were little more than scraps, forced to work, and in many cases put to death! Six million Jews were forced into a terrible fate like this, along with many of all sorts of groups _you all_ considered beneath you! You bastards didn't care! You built camps in Germany, Poland, Italy, France, and elsewhere, and you stayed comfortable in your homes while others were suffering! Well now you can't deny it anymore! LOOK AT IT!!! Look at the destruction you caused!"

Germany whipped his head back and forth, taking it all in. Six million Jews!? All this death!? How could he possibly have not known?

Two figures standing to the side caught his attention. One was France, face sorrowful as he held Italy in his arms and stroked the younger nation's auburn hair gently. The defeated nation's stomach turned as his eyes flickered to Italy's eyes. Veneciano hadn't looked him in the face since the betrayal. The pasta-lover had a dark bruise around his right eye. Germany felt as though someone were squeezing his heart as he remembered he had been the one to give the innocent nation that sickening mark. Italy's betrayal had hurt him, but he had hurt Italy in a much worse way.

"N'inquiétes pas," France whispered. "L'Allemagne ne tu blessera pas encore."

He clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his head away from the two. Not a moment later, he felt someone yank his head back around. Ludwig's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Don't even try, bastard," England growled. "You heard what America said. Look at what you've done. This is far worse than any rumor France or I could have started about you, you bloody monster."

Germany continued walking, trying to keep his eyes open as he had been told. They were led through the cabins. He noted there were no real beds, only shelves built into the walls. The Allies told of how the prisoners in the camps were forced to sleep three or more to a shelf. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the fact; the prisoners had to have been incredibly thin for that to work.

The blonde nation tried once more to shut it all out of his mind. He pressed his eyes tightly together, covered his face with his palms, and drooped his head. He tried to will away the pain and convince himself that the woman in front of him had been right, that this was all just some horrible nightmare. He soon found a hand even stronger than England's entwining its fingers in his hair and jerk his head up roughly. The powerful fingers tore the defeated nation's hands from his eyes and pried his eyes open.

"How dare you!" America shouted. "How dare you," he repeated, voice quivering this time. The normally annoyingly cheerful nation had an uncharacteristically furious look on his face. "How dare you, you fucking monster! This is all your goddamn fault. Look at it! You did this to all those people! How dare you try to turn away! You are worse filth than what you considered the people you sent here! You sent your own people, you goddamn bastard! How dare you."

Ludwig crumpled to his knees, sobs shaking his body. "Ich wusste nicht! Ich wusste nicht! I did not know! I am sorry! Ich bin traurig! Ich bin traurig! Ich bin traurig! Ich bin traurig!" He pressed his palms to his eyes and kept muttering softly, "Ich bin traurig, ich wusste nicht," over and over.

How could he have not known? Germany knew his recently deceased boss had been crazy, but had he really been _this_ mentally unstable? To let so many people die...And why had he not known? He felt the pinpricks of his own people dying; why had he not realized there were too many deaths for a normal war when his people had been winning? His sobs got stronger as he realized how much pain Poland must have been in if what the Allies were telling him was true.

Alfred looked down on the taller nation with a spark of pity in his eyes. It was unexpected and kind of strange to see Germany, a country so strong inside and out, crying at his feet like that. But here he was, tears streaming down his face, quiet apologies escaping his lips.

Ludwig looked up as a new pair of boots appeared in front of his face.

South Italy scowled. "Ignorance is bliss, huh? You potato-freak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Critiques especially appreciated!


End file.
